El regreso del ¿líder?
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Red, Green, Blue y Yellow se encontraran con una nueva amenaza, haciendo alianza con un aspirante a campeón de la región Jhoto que también es su enemigo, reuniendo a todas las organizaciones malvadas de todas las regiones para poder obtener su venganza que no completo hacer años.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde poco confortable, pues no era un día soleado como siempre, estaba lloviendo, y era algo raro pues era primavera en pueblo Paleta, donde siempre hay un clima cálido.

Mientras tanto un pequeño un grupo de jóvenes, se encontraban situados en el cuarto del chico pelinegro de ojos color carmesí llamado simplemente Red, estaba Green el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, Blue "La chica ruidosa" quien era llamada así por Green y del cual estaba enamorada y Yellow la más pequeña del grupo.

Red estaba en la ventana muy pensativo pues se sentía raro al estar al lado de la pequeña rubia, Yellow, pues últimamente no sabía lo que sentía por ella si era amistad o algo más, Green leía un libro solo para des aburrirse y Blue y Yellow platicaban como siempre pero con el ruido de la chica castaña molestaba al líder de gimnasio.

- ¡Ya podrían callarse!, ¡trato de leer! - dijo Green que estaba harto.

- ¡No seas aburrido! - decía Blue con una mueca en la cara.

- Dejen de pelear… si quieres puedes irte al cuarto de huéspedes. – dijo Red mientras veía la ventana muy poco animado.

Con solo escuchar eso de Red, Green se marchó del cuarto para dirigirse al cuarto de huéspedes, al ver que Green se iba, Blue inmediatamente se interpuso en su camino tapándole la salida de dicho cuarto.

- ¡No te dejare que salgas de aquí! – con una mirada retadora hacia el chico le decía.

- ¡Déjame pasar por un demonio!

- ¡NO!

Al ver que otra vez discutían, Red le dio un pequeño empujón a su amigo, haciendo que chocara con la chica, al contacto cayeron al suelo estando muy cerca de sus labios, Blue sentía como su corazón se salía de su pecho, respiraba muy agitadamente al estar tan cerca del chico de sus sueños mientras tanto Green contemplaba los ojos color celeste de la chica que le gustaba, Blue, pero en ese instante se levantó recordando su lugar de destino, dejando así a una Blue sonrojada en el piso.

- Creo que me tengo que ir. – decía algo sonrojado mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Ah? – dijo Blue mientras mantenía esa imagen en su mente de él.

Green al cerrar la puerta trajo a la realidad a Blue quien todavía se encontraba en el suelo.

- ¡Green!, ¡sal de ahí! – gritaba mientras le pegaba a la puerta donde se encontraba el chico

- ¡NO!, ¡déjame en paz!

- ¡AH! – gritaba, tanto que espanto una parvada de spearows.

- ¡RED!, ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! – grito blue

- Am ¿Qué?

La chica no se limitó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo en el piso quejándose.

- ¡AH! – gritó el chico.

- ¡Blue! ¿Por qué le pegas? – preguntó Yellow

- ¿¡No viste lo que hiso!? ¡Ah! Me voy a ver la televisión, me largo – dijo mientras hacía pucheros.

Blue se fue con una cara de pocos amigos y los únicos que quedaban fueron Yellow y Red que se encontraban en el piso.

- ¿Está bien Red-san? – decía algo preocupada Yellow

- Am si y ¿Cuántas veces te diré que no me llames así?

- No puedo.

- Bueno.

Red volvió a su lugar, la ventana y Yellow se quedó a arreglar el cuarto un poco.

- ¿Por qué me siento raro al lado de ella?, será que si me gusta, pero no creo que sienta algo por mí, la quiero mucho y no me gustaría que alguien la lastimara de igual manera le daría todo mi apoyo, pero antes de hacer tonterías creo que debería pedir consejo y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, su cabello, sus ojos, su hermosa cara y esa voz tan angelical… ¿pero que pienso? ¿y si pierdo su amistad?... no importa luchare por ella - pensaba Red.

Y de pronto por la ventana se pararon una pareja de pikachus Pika y Chu-chu quienes venían a ver sus respectivos entrenadores.

- ¡Hola Pika! – lo saludaba ya estando ahí en su hombro.

- ¡Chu-chu!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Dónde está Pichu? – Yellow saludaba a su pokemon.

Después los pequeños ratones se juntaron para explicarles todo en su propio idioma que después de un rato comprendieron lo que intentaban decirles y de lo cansados que estaban por el viaje se durmieron al poco rato.

- Oh ya veo, se ve crece rápido ese pequeño – dijo Yellow

- Si ¡ja! Mira ya se durmieron.

- ¡Ah que tiernos! Y ¿en qué pensabas hace rato Red-san?

- Am am am e-en nada cari… quiero decir Yellow jejeje – decía mientras rápidamente cambiaba las palabras que podrían descubrirlo poniéndose algo rojo.

- ¿Có-como me-me dijiste? – pregunto con una sorpresa poniéndose roja al pensar que el chico de sus sueños casi le decía "cariño".

- No nada, es que pensaba en…

- ¿En qué Red-san? – preguntaba con las manos hacia atrás y su cabeza de lado.

- Se ve tan hermosa, tan inocente, me encanta todo ella no podría soportar más tiempo al no estar con ella, pero es pronto debo de pensar en excusa rápido. - Pensaba embobado por Yellow.

- ¿Red? ¡Contéstame!

- ¿Ah? Perdón, pienso en… entrenar otros pokémon de otra región jeje si es eso. – Decía algo nervioso mientras se rascaba su nuca.

- Am… bueno te dejo pensando seguir pensando Red-san jejeje. – Reía algo nerviosa y retirándose del cuarto donde se encontraba.

- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?, era el momento, estábamos solos, pero mi timidez me lo impidió, no pude y que tal si no le gusto, ¿y?... ¿Y si está enamorado de Misty?, no podría soportarlo, solo me dijo esa excusa para que no lo descubriera, lo conozco tan bien que eso no era verdad… yo solo soy su amiga… tengo miedo que no sienta lo mismo por mi - Pensaba con la mirada abajo, muy preocupada e impotente por no haber dicho lo que siente por el chico que la salvo hace tiempo en el Bosque verde de aquel Dratini.

Yellow bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con una Blue viendo una película en la T.V.

- ¿Y esa cara?, ¿ahora que te hiso el despistado de Red? – Volteaba a ver a su mejor amiga para preguntarle qué le sucedía

- Nada, solo que…

- ¿No le has dicho nada verdad?, tenías la oportunidad.

- Am…

- Si quieres te podría hacer una cita con Red. – Decía pícaramente.

- ¿Qué? – Sorprendida por la propuesta de Blue se sonrojo algo.

- También, podría arreglarte como la hermosa chica que eres.- De la misma manera le daba su propuesta a Yellow.

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritaba, sonrojándose más de lo que se notaba.

- ¡Vamos!, ándale, además así cambiaremos tu estilo jojojo.

-…

- Ok, no lo hare si no quieres Yellow.

- ¡No!, espera, (suspiro), bien, pero no creo que sea una buena idea Blue. – Yellow aceptaba pero con cierta desconfianza.

- ¡Sí!, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, además, no hay tiempo, pero dentro de una semana, te hare la cita con tu chico Red, incluso te acompañare para que se lo pidas personalmente.

- Am sí. – Con su cara toda roja asentía lo que su amiga le proponía.

- Oye ya es tarde y la madre de Red no ha venido de hacer las compras, creo que alguien tendrá que hacer la cena. – Miraba con una sonrisa a Yellow.

- (suspiro), bueno hare la cena, si no hay de otra. – con resignación lo decía.

Mientras Yellow iba a la cocina, Green se encontraba muy pensativo por lo que paso, teniendo una dura pelea con sus sentimientos.

- No sé lo que siento, ¿Por qué pienso tanto en lo que paso?, su cercanía con sus labios, esos hermosos ojos y, y, y ¡¿pero que estoy pensando?! No debo tenerle mucha importancia, es solo mi amiga, está bien admito que me gusta pero no creo responderle, así que es mejor dejar esto por la paz - pensaba seriamente pero un leve sonrojo por lo que recién descubría.

Esto pasaba en kanto, mientras que en Jhoto un joven de cabello blanco y ojos color ámbar, con un característico gorro de snowboard en su cabeza y un conjunto de una camisa remangada, unos jeans con unos tenis sencillos, discutía con su padre de un tema que no era muy de su agrado, pues su padre quería que su único hijo continuara con la tradición de ser un domador de dragones, pero a él no le gustaba, él quería ser entrenador para convertirse en el nuevo campeón de Jhoto además le tenía un pequeño rencor a los tipo dragón pues tiene un pasado que lo dejo solo además de su padre.

- ¡Mike tienes que ser un doma dragones, como lo fuimos yo y tu abuelo! – Le decía a su hijo, un joven adulto de pelo negro y ojos verdes, con un conjunto de ropa al de un doma dragones de la región Jhoto.

- ¡No padre!, ¡no lo hare! Yo quiero ser un entrenador y llegar a ser un campeón. – Decía con mucha determinación.

- Vivirías muy bien, tus pokémon, ¡incluso tu familia!, por favor considéralo. – Intentaba convencer a su hijo.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Después de lo que paso con mi mamá, convivir con los dragones, que fueron la causa de su muerte, nunca… pero este pequeño no tiene la culpa. – Le reclamaba a su padre, algo triste mientras miraba a su Bagon.

La mente de James quedó en blanco, al escuchar lo que dijo su hijo, solo puedo recordar el suceso de las misma edad de Mike, hace 16 años.

Flashback.

Una pareja, recién casada, con un bebe en brazos alrededor de un mes de nacido, se encontraban en Ciudad Olivo en las orillas del mas dando un pequeño paseo; Una mujer castaña, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y dos pequeños mechones que salían de enfrente, con ojos color ámbar y vestida para la ocasión, mientras cargaba a su hijo junto a ella un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos verdes de igual manera vestido para la ocasión.

- No puedo creer que el fin estemos juntos. – Decía James mientras la veía a los ojos.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capitulo, solo hubo un review, eso fue suficiente para mejorar y continuar con esta historia, espero y disfruten este capitulo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Recuerdos

Se encontraban la pareja en las orillas de la playa de ciudad Olivo se podría escuchar un oleaje tranquilizador acompañado del canto de los Wingulls que emigraban en esa época del año, se apreciaba un sol escondiéndose, tornándose el cielo rojizo, mientras que el aire era tranquilo, la pareja caminaba despreocupadamente .

- No puedo creer que estemos por fin juntos. – Decía mientras le agarraba una mano mirándola a los ojos.

- Créetelo porque va hacer para toda la vida. – Con su dulce voz le aclaraba que en verdad estaban juntos, a le ternura de la joven, James no se resistió a darle una beso a su reciente esposa, un calor muy confortable se apodero de los dos, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el sollozo del pequeño, que por ser estrujado por sus padres comenzó a llorar, lo intentaron calmar pero su madre lo comenzó a arrullar, dejando a este dormido.

- Karina… nunca quiero separarme de ti, te amo.

- Yo también, James te amo.

- Ya está oscureciendo, creo que es tiempo de irnos a casa.

- Tienes razón, pero quiero ir a la Granja Mu-mu a comprar la leche que se acabó y Mike come mucho jejeje, está cerca por favor ¿sí? – Insistía pues creía que no aceptaría, como su casa estaba en ciudad Endrino, estaba muy lejos de donde estaban, James solo acento con la cabeza, en señal de que si aceptaba, atravesaron toda la ciudad, se detenían a ver alguna que otra cosa.

Ya se encontraban en la ruta 39, un camino amplio con varios montículos de tierra en donde se podría avistar la ya mencionada granja, ahora se encontraba vacía, era algo raro pues casi a diario había entrenadores cerca listos para una batalla, no estaba iluminado del todo solo un pequeño molino que se encontraba afuera de un molino que se encontraba cerca de ahí y el de la granja, caminaron relajadamente como no había peligro de que preocuparse, no se preocupaban, pero percataron de un silueta, al parecer era el de un hombre, pudieron avistarlo bien pues se le acerco mucho poniendo nervioso a ambos, su aspecto era el de un vagabundo, tenía una gabardina con una camisa ya desgastada y un pantalón de vestir con agujeros y sus zapatos estaban algo usados solo que manchados de lodo, en su cara podía notarse ojeras, era claro que no había dormido en varios días también se notaba que no se había aseado pues tenía una barba muy espesa y el cabello largo que se escondía en un sombrero fedora .

- ¡Por fin los encuentro! – Gritaba con una voz siniestra y gruesa a la pareja, algo desesperado.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntaba algo temeroso pero mantenía la compostura para no mostrar más temor.

- ¡QUE! ¡¿No me reconoces James?! – Atónito a la pregunta le grito, pues no creía que se había olvidado de él.

Al volver escucharlo lo reconoció al instante, era su enemigo en el amor, el cual intento matarlo pues buscaba venganza con la idea errónea de que le robo al amor de su vida siendo que este siempre la trataba mal pues llego a obsesionarse con Karina celándola mucho e incluso no dejándola salir de su casa, solo quería que fuera de él, James la salvo de su casa pues su entonces novio había amarrado a la familia de su novia, no podían hacer nada, hasta que James se enfrentó con el dejando a este inconsciente, pero la policía llego que fue llamada por James antes de ir, fue encarcelado por muchos años, pero al parecer se escapó solo había pasado 5 años de ese suceso , ahora buscaba venganza para los dos que según él lo habían "traicionado".

- ¡Ethan! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- ¿No ves?, quiero estar con ustedes y… - El hombre se quedó pasmado al ver al bebe en brazos de Karina, su locura comenzó a manifestarse, solo lanzo dos pokeballs de las cuales lanzaron una luz carmesí que fueron formando a dos imponentes Dragonite que al parecer tenían una mirada penetrante, se le notaban unos ojos rojos como la sangre, pues tenían unos collares de metal claramente eran controlados, sus características habían subido se les notaba mucha más fuerza de la normal, Ethan mando a los dos a atacarlos.

- Karina refúgiate ahora mismo. – Le ordeno sin mirarla, no quería perder su objetivo sacando de su bolsa trasera una Pokeball y manándola al aire, salió de ella la misma luz carmesí igualmente formando ahora un Charizard.

- ¡Ataque ala! – Ordenaba James a Charizard.

Mientras tanto Karina corrió al molino que se encontraba cerca se podía notar que recientemente fue recién construido, era de un color blanco con detalles azul celeste, que no le prestó atención pues era más su preocupación en ponerse a salvo, su puerta no estaba cerrada y entro fácilmente, no era muy visible por dentro como no había mucha iluminación ni si quiera ventanas, dejando con muy poca visión al pequeño molino, había muchas cosas guardadas como carretas y objetos que regularmente se usan en una granja, y también se encontraba mucha paja, Karina para su suerte había cerca una mesa rustica, se notaba que la madera era muy gruesa, entonces se resguardo debajo de ella, él bebe comenzó a llorar al parecer le contagio su angustia poniéndose igual este.

- Todo saldrá bien mi pequeño, no te preocupes, tranquilízate. – Trataba de calmar a Mike con una ternura en su voz, fallando miserablemente, pues se escuchaban explosiones y gritos de los respectivos pokémon, asustando más al pequeño niño.

* * *

><p>Mientras se refugiaba, lo habitantes de la granja pudieron notar el alboroto de afuera, solo alcanzaron a ver a la joven esconderse en el molino, era un señor ya grande, algo robusto, su barba era espesa pero blanca y sin rastro de cabello en su cabeza con unos lentes puestos, llevaba puesto un overol algo gastado por el trabajo con una playera debajo de color amarillo y unas botas y a lado del señor estaba su esposa, era delgada y con su pelo suelto, que de igual manera traía puestos unos lentes para la vista, traía puesto un vestido largo y bombacho también con unas botas y blusa holgada de color azul cielo, para cubrirse un suéter muy abrigador de color café; Escucharon las voces de ambos sujetos, asustándose un poco porque ya era algo tarde, cuando se asomaron solo llegaron a ver la joven madre escondiéndose en el molino, percatándose de las presencia de ambos hombres, se quedaron en silencio por un momento.<p>

- ¿Qué harán esos hombres? – Preguntaba la mujer

- No sé, pero es mejor no salir, de seguro que estarán arreglando un problema.

Las personas mayores solo se quedaron viendo a haber que pasaba.

* * *

><p>Al escuchar eso Ethan inmediatamente ordeno a su pokémon a esquivar los ataques del Charizard.<p>

- ¡USEN HYPERRAYO! – Gritaba a los Dragonite, dicho esto, los dragones comenzaron a emanar de sus hocicos una gran luz disparándola al instante, el Charizard intento esquivar uno fallando en el intento manándolo con su entrenador, salieron disparados hacia la maleza chocando con árbol chico destruyéndola al instante hasta que pararon por un imponente roble, dejando inconscientes a ambos.

El segundo fue dirigido al pequeño molino, destruyéndola al contacto, se pudo escuchar una gran explosión tanto que dejo por un pequeño lapso sin audio al responsable de haber mandado aquel imponente rayo, pero antes de la explosión se puedo escuchar un desgarrador grito de una mujer.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! – Era Karina la responsable de aquel grito de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>Instantes antes los residentes de la granja, presenciaron todo asustando ambos y de forma natural llamaron a la policía.<p>

- ¡Rápido llama a la policía! – Alarmaba al señor su señora esposa.- Antes de que pase algo peor.

Antes del acto se escuchó un estruendoso sonido, se agacharon para no salir lastimados.

- ¡YA! – Le grito alarmándolo más.

- ¡Ya voy, no me apresures mujer! – Después de empezó a buscar el numero en un cuaderno viejo cerca del teléfono.

- ¡Aquí esta! – Marcando el número lo más rápido posible, dijo con alivio.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos se encontraban James y Charizard, Mike estaba siendo aplastado por su Pokemon, pero no era lo suficiente pesado como para comprimirlo, comenzó a despertar adolorido por los golpes y las heridas provocadas, desgraciadamente abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito de su esposa pero ya no tenía fuerza suficiente para continuar, con el poco aliento que tenía susurro.<p>

- Karina… - Mientras otra vez caía inconsciente al suelo.

Después de lo ocurrido, el hombre quedo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy siniestra, era de satisfacción parecía orgulloso de lo que hiso, pero antes de reírse escucho a lo lejos un chillido era el de Mike, la sonrisa del hombre desvaneció al saber que había sobrevivido el "engendro" de James entonces comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, hasta que la voz de un hombre ya más viejo que él lo interrumpió.

- ¡Déjalo en paz, él no tiene la culpa de nada! – Gritaba muy valientemente enfrentando a Ethan.

- ¡Viejo insolente crees que podrás contra mí! – Tomo de su playera y le gritaba al señor de la Granja.

Intento golpearlo pero fue interrumpido por las sirenas de los policías, que llegaban desde ciudad Olivo, arrojo al suelo al pobre hombre y su esposa corrió a él para auxiliarlo, corrió hacia sus Dragonite y se montó sobre uno saliendo los dos volando, escapando velozmente antes de que llegara la policía.

- ¡NO!, se escapó. – Dijo un policía frustrado, divisando al sujeto como se iba junto con sus pokémon, ya lo estaban siguiendo desde hace tiempo, se había escapado de la correctiva. – Al menos no hubo nadie herido ¿cierto?

- Siento decirle que sí, una mujer y un bebe se encuentran entre los escombros del molino. – Respondía con frialdad a su pregunta su compañero.

- ¿Están bien?

- No, solo el infante, no se puede hacer nada por la mujer temo decirle.

- ¡En verdad llegamos tarde!

Los policías hicieron su trabajo, llamaron a varias ambulancias para los 3, también cuestionaron a los residentes de la granja y se fueron.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, ya era un nuevo día, James se encontraba en una habitación blanca a lado de donde estaba acostado había una ventana con una persiana del mismo color del lugar y un sofá para la visitas también una pequeña mesa de noche de cristal, él tenía una bata de hospital debajo se podría notar sus vendajes en el abdomen, también en su brazo se encontraba vendado al parecer si lo había lastimado su propio pokémon.

- Mmmm ¿Dónde estoy?, ¡ouch! , ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! – Se quejaba mientras apenas se despertaba.

Después de eso un doctor entro para supervisar como continuaba James.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?

- Llego en una ambulancia a noche señor

- ¿y mi esposa e hijo, doctor?, ¿están bien?

El doctor mostro más seriedad pues lo que le iba decir era muy delicado.

- Su hijo está bien… pero su esposa…

- ¿Qué?, ¿QUÉ PASA?

- Su esposa… falleció, lo siento. – Dijo con algo de frialdad pero se notaba con lastima.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! , ¡No puede ser, eso es mentira dígame la verdad, NO MIENTA! – Gritaba al doctor mientras lo agarraba de bata, ni el mismo supo cómo saco fuerzas pero en ese instante no le importaba.

- Tranquilo, es verdad lo que dije, cuando este más tranquilo puede ver a su bebe.

El doctor se fue de la habitación, dejando así a un james enfurecido pero con una gran tristeza y dolor dentro de él, no pudo contener sus lágrimas, dio un grito a cielo asustando a los enfermeros que se encontraban cerca de la zona.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? – Preguntaba una joven enfermera de ojos color azul y el pelo rubio.

- Déjenme solo por favor.

- Pero ¿si está bien?

- ¡VAYASE YA! – Gritaba mientras se le quebrantaba su voz, la enfermera hiso caso omiso y se fue.

Dio golpes al piso y lloro lo más que pudo, al recordar todos esos momentos, solo quedaba su hijo, después de un rato sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados de tanto llorar, volvió a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a la incubadoras, encontró a Mike en una se veía que estaba aún descansando, no quiso entrar solo se quedó mirándolo a través de la ventana.

- Hijo… siempre te cuidare y no dejare que nada te pase, te lo juro por tu madre… siempre contaras con migo y mi apoyo para tu felicidad, seré el mejor padre para ti, no habrá duda de eso, mi pequeño Mike…

Fin del flashback

- Hijo perdón no era mi intensión, solo quería que fueras igual que a mí, perdóname… - Se disculpó por su actitud egoísta de ser como él.

- Gracias papá, no te preocupes pero quisiera que tener tu apoyo en esto.

- Lo tienes hijo. – Abrazo a Mike. - ¿Y cuándo te piensas ir?

- Pensaba pasado mañana, ¿Por qué? – Le contestaba mientras le tenía rodeado con los brazos de su padre.

- ¿Por qué no dentro de una semana?, antes de irte pensaba pasar más tiempo contigo, últimamente he estado entrenado mucho, ¿Qué te parece?

- Esta bien. – contestaba con una sonrisa el chico.

Paso la semana, estuvo lleno de actividades, fueron a pescar, a un parque de diversiones e incluso unas clases de combate pokémon le dio a su hijo, padre e hijo se encontraban en la habitación del chico, era algo espaciosa como para ser de una sola persona, era de color azul rey, tenía su cama a lado de una mesa de noche, al fondo un estante con vario libros y a lado de este su PC y de lado izquierdo unos sofás para visitas, estaban platicando sobre lo sucedido en la semana y también despidiéndose porque el día había llegado.

- ¿Ya estás listo?

- Si papá. – Le dijo a su padre emocionado.

- Bueno quiero que pongas tu nombre en alto y seas feliz con tus decisiones… también cuídate mucho por favor.

- Claro lo prometo, ¡vamos Bagon! – Dijo emocionado y enérgico con su puño en alto, después bajo muy de prisa con su Bagon.

- Bago ¡bagon! – asintió y corrió con su entrenador.

- ¡Mike!, ¡llámame cuando llegues a pueblo Caoba!

- ¡Si papá! – Le grito a lo lejos. – Prepárate Jhoto a ver tu nuevo campeón, ¡vamos!

Su pequeño Bagon corrió a tras de él y se abalanzo hacia su entrenador hacia su brazos, estaban muy emocionados al no saber qué pasaría en su aventura, ¿Qué era lo que lo que le prepara el destino?, pronto se sabrá…

Continuara


End file.
